


Blind Trust Fall

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The plan was to bake some cookies, but things never seem to go as planned when they keep giving each other heated glances and lingering touches. Honestly, they ought to know better by now.or, The trust between the two runs deep.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Blind Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i did not edit this and wrote this at 2am

They linger in the dim kitchen for a while, pressed against one another and chatting playfully as Lucas sat on the countertop, Eliott leaning into him between his legs. 

Finally, _finally_ , they could relax after a week of being so swamped with work. Seemingly countless hours of physical separation felt like torture to both of them. The plan was to bake some cookies, but things never seem to go as planned when they keep giving each other heated glances and lingering touches. Honestly, they ought to know better by now. Especially when Lucas takes Eliott's fingers in his mouth to lick off the batter. 

His fingers rest on Lucas' darkened plump lips, and Eliott's breath catches in his throat when Lucas gives him _that_ look. His arms wrap around Eliott's neck lasciviously, pulling him closer to whisper, _"Let's take this inside, yeah?_ And who is Eliott to deny? With a coy smirk, he pulls him into his arms and makes his way into their bedroom.

Soon, he has Lucas panting beneath him, spread out as Eliott bites hickeys on his neck and palms his erection through his jeans. He comes up to kiss Lucas-- and the sight of him takes his breath away. Eyes closed, face red, taking measured breaths as he clutches the pillow. And a sweet little idea pops into Eliott's head.

"Baby, I wanna try something new tonight," he whispers in his ears. It makes Lucas open his eyes. 

“Like what?” he asks breathlessly as Eliott began to maul at his neck again. “Fuck me, baby.”

Eliott lets out a laugh at that and tilts his head at his boyfriend. “Oh I plan to. Don’t you worry about it, sweetheart. Close your eyes."

Lucas does as he asks. Eliott tells him to wait a moment, and he can feel his boyfriend rustle through the cupboards searching for something.

And then, a moment later,

“Look.” 

Lucas opens his eyes to see Eliott kneeling on the bed in front of him, a strip of fabric in his hands. Instantly he can tell it’s a blindfold, decorated prettily with lace on the front. He reaches for it and takes it, the silk feeling so smooth under his fingertips, and looks up at Eliott somewhat doubtfully. “You want to blindfold me?”

“You like looking all the time,” Eliott replies, raising one shoulder in a shrug, but he’s smiling in that slightly predatory way that makes Lucas's insides twist. “I thought it would be fun if you couldn’t see anything this time around.” 

Lucas wants to play it cool, but his hair stands on end at the implications. He feels his cheeks start to burn. He’d be lying if the thought didn’t intrigue him somewhat, enough to get a visceral reaction; his fingers clench on the sheets, but Eliott doesn’t notice because he’s leaning forward and tying the blindfold around Lucas’s head. "Is this okay, baby? You have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Lucas nods. "It's okay." They already have a safe word; yellow curtains for stop.

What he must look like with this blindfold on God only knows – but Eliott evidently likes what he sees, because he leans down and kisses him. It's fervent and passionate-- Eliott grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, his hot, quick tongue flicking into Lucas's parted mouth, and the responsive moan that escapes him is nothing short of decadent. He reflects, as he lays down on the mattress, that there's no taboo in being vocal. Because as he whimpers pleas for more as Eliott takes off his clothes and begins to knead the flesh of his ass, he gets to feel Eliott rubbing his clothed erection against his exposed flesh. 

He whimpers as Eliott pulls off, the sound coming from low in his throat, making him wriggle closer to Eliott. 

“Stay,” Eliott whispers in his ear, his voice not quite carrying the authority of a command but meaning it as one anyway. 

With the blindfold on, he has to rely on his other senses to tell him where Eliott is and what he’s doing. He waits, vigilant of his vulnerability; his nakedness, his inability to see. His skin prickles, his mind wanders; He can hear the rustling of his clothes, and when he leans back into his space, Lucas reaches for him, more on instinct than anything else.

"You look so hot like this, spread out for me," Eliott mutters, their lips a breath away. "The things I want to do to you, things I dream about when you're like this."

"Tell me," Lucas swallows. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

“I ...," Eliott momentarily stops to take in the beautiful breathless ecstasy on his boyfriend's face, just appreciating for a moment how he curls into his grasp, defenseless and needy. With a satisfied groan he cups his jaw, kissing his open panting mouth before continuing. “I want to tie you up.”

Lucas moans, almost breathless.

“I want to tie you up and use you,” he says on an exhale. Lucas whines helplessly with the use of lewd words, squirming in his grip. “I want to make you so delirious and desperate for my cock that you can’t speak,” Eliott says slowly, enjoying every sharp ecstatic gasp spilling from Lucas’s throat as he rutted against him. His boyfriend's moans were, quite plainly, exquisite.

Eliott’s hand plunged into Lucas's hair, caressing the back of his ear, dragging a finger down to his jawline, tracing his lips with a dry finger. “Then I want to fuck you,” He whispers, “I want to fuck you until you cum, just from being fucked.”

Lucas thinks he might sob, it was filthy, it was beautiful. It was absolutely God damned everything. He lifts his hips impatiently, nearly growling when Eliott pushes him down. “I told you to stay,” Eliott reminds him, pressing a kiss to the spot just below Lucas’s ear. “Why are you so impatient? We have all night.”

 _Because I can’t see you and it’s driving me crazy,_ he wants to reply.

Eliott spits in his palm and starts stroking his cock. “Keep still,” he whispers. “I just want you to feel, okay? That's why you're blindfolded. No distractions. Tell me, baby. Won't you like that?” He slips his fingers through the fresh wetness at the slit of Lucas’s cock, causing the younger man to shudder and jerk his hips with an involuntary whine. “Do you want me to fuck you hard and make you cum?” 

Lucas, eyes, pinched closed with ecstasy behind the blindfolds, could only nod, trembling with delight.

Eliott's tongue trails a warm circle around his nipple, and the bud hardens against his tongue. "I plan to cut you off from the world completely; make you forget it even exists.”

"I'd like that," Lucas sighs. 

Eliott starts to mouth down his chest until he reaches his dick, licks a wet stripe across the head until it has Lucas stuttering. “You look good like this,” Eliott mumbles again.

“I want to see you,” he replies, and reaches up to tug at the blindfold.

But Eliott's hand comes up and catches his wrists, dragging them back down, and he says, "No. It’s staying on.”

Lucas groans, fingertips digging into the sheets beneath him. The blindfold has heightened all his senses; he can feel the tickle of Eliott's stubble against his groin, breath misting around his balls. 

"Beautiful," Eliott sighs, almost dreamily. 

Lucas feels his head tilt back on the pillow, tightening his blindfold, as the heat of Eliott's mouth closes around the head of his dick. His mouth opens, a hand clawing helplessly into the pillow. 

God, he wishes he could see Eliott's face. Wishes he could watch his cheeks hollow as he takes him in further; drink in the satisfied expression on his face as Lucas keens for him, begs for him, urging him on. He pictures Eliott's eyes glazed in lust, his pupils blown with hunger, as his tongue darts out, caressing his length from balls to head and then back again... and again... then, without warning, he devours his length whole.

It’s the shock of it that makes him thrust up into Eliott’s mouth helplessly-- his hand flies down to wind in Eliott's hair, pushing his head down, wanting more. "Oh _god_ , fuck Eliott, _yes_." Eliott darts his tongue around his slit and Lucas hears himself gasp on a wail.

And then-- nothing. Everything stops, and his cock is aching, moist against the cold air. He tries to hold in his whine of disappointment, but it's fruitless. He fights with every grain of strength in his body not to buck into the air in a silent demand for more.

He’s vaguely aware of Eliott getting off the bed, mumbling _hold on, I need to get something else,_ and moving around, but he doesn’t make any effort to move, just closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing.

"Quickly, please," he gasps out.

A moment later, he feels the groan of the mattress as Eliott climbs back. And then-- chilled fingers pressing an ice cube against his lips. He gasps, lips parting and the ice cube presses against his tongue. "Eliott, what--"

Eliott leans into him, whispers, "Shh, relax baby. I'll take care of you."

"And give me hypothermia too?" And he can _feel_ Eliott's eyeroll. 

"Ice ice baby," Eliott grins, and Lucas can't help but giggle.

But that giggle turns into a gasp as Eliott drags the ice across his lips, down his throat, and he leans down to lick off the trail of cold, leaving behind heat. The change drives Lucas wild, and his back arches with sensation. 

Eliott lifts the ice cube above his chest, holding it between his fingertips as drops of cold water fall onto Lucas's nipple. He chokes on a gasp, sparks of pleasure begin to spread through him. It's cold, a little soothing; a lot more maddening as Eliott bends down and envelopes his sensitive nipples with the heat of his mouth. “I love all the little noises you make for me,” Eliott whispers, as he moves his palm to massage his ass. “You're doing great. So perfect.”

He doesn't think he's ever felt quite so submissive.

He's so distracted by the tender, chilled paths across his chest that it takes him a moment to acknowledge the pressure in his against his palm, the warmth between his fingers. His brain catches up a few moments later: Eliott is holding his hand.

"You're beautiful, Lucas," Eliott sighs, "So beautiful, and so good for me."

He keens, he whines; he holds in a plea as Eliott places the melting cube between his lips and drags it down his chest, moves towards his groin-- and then takes him into his mouth again.

The initial sensation makes him gasp, the heat of Eliott's mouth juxtaposed with the melting ice cube, the water melting down Eliott's lips and his own dick; the cold burn, painless, soothing, prickles and pulsates across his skin. The area is so sensitive that he writhes and moans in ecstasy. His nerves are alight, his pulse screaming.

“I _need_ you … oh God, baby, please, I need you inside me,” Lucas nearly sobs trying to push the words out. He digs his heels into the sheets in purchase. God these _fucking_ blindfolds. He wants to rip it off, but he knows Eliott expects him to be good, so he controls himself.

With the ice cube almost melted, Eliott swallows it down while his mouth is around his cock, along with his pre-cum. He lifts his head off, wiping away all the spit and come from his chin. "Your wish is my command," he says, voice gravelly. 

And then he lubes up his fingers, pressing into him, one finger turns into two, a gentle fucking, repeated insistent nudge against his prostate and Lucas swears out a novel worth of curses, it feels so _good_ , it feels amazing, and it's too much, it's too much and Lucas needs to breathe so he chokes out, "Eliott-- yellow curtains, _yellow curtains_ " but Eliott already stopped on Lucas's first notice of the safe word, immediately but gently pulling out his fingers. "Baby, are you alright? Did I push you too much?" 

And he sounds really guilty and really worried so Lucas gasps out, "No, no," sniffing. "I'm sorry-- I just needed a break, wanted to breathe for a moment."

Eliott huffs in relief, breath hot against his cheek. "Okay, sweetheart. Take all the time you need."

And Lucas knows Eliott might overthink it, so he wraps his arms around his neck and starts kissing him, slow and sweet and lovely-- It calms both of them down in a matter of minutes.

When they regain their breathing, Eliott finger fucks him again, a quick and gentle push and pull that has Lucas writhing beneath him. 

Eliott flips him over onto his stomach, pulls him up on his knees, leans down to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he pushes himself inside, as Lucas bites into the pillow and moans helplessly. He braces himself on an arm, moves his other hand behind him so it clutches at Eliott's hair. 

And soon Eliott is fucking into him in a carnal frenzy, the grip on his hips tightened almost painfully, a sweet cry of _ah, ah, ah_ being pushed out his throat. 

"Eliott," he groans. "Eliott _please_ ". His body arches for more, desperate to feel, greedy for the sensations.

"Lucas, fuck, Lucas, so fucking hot for me," he growls low in his ear, and the wraps his wet palm around his cock as he fucks into him, Lucas is so far gone. 

Eliott groans, "Come for me, Lucas," and that's all it really takes for him; he arches and bows in his grip, trembling, stuttering nonsense. He's delirious with ecstasy. He shakes as he splatters his come across the bed sheets, "Eliott, oh God.. _Eliott_ ," his voice cracks, his body shuddering and wracked.

And Eliott comes inside him, hips thrusting into him helplessly, moaning sweet nonsense into his ear.

They fall into bed together, Eliott wrapped around him, finally removing the blindfolds. He kisses Eliott as soon as he sees him, whispers, _that was amazing_. Eliott somehow finds the strength to clean them both up with a wet towel. Lucas's head swims with drowsiness and an endorphinous overload.

"I love you," Lucas mumbles into his chest later. 

Eliott grins, stroking back the sweaty fringe away, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, so much."

And then later, "So that was a pretty good fucking huh?"

The punch on his chest is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are my LIFE-- good or bad. thank you for reading :)


End file.
